Conceiving Kitsune
by macstooge
Summary: Cid Highwind wasn't interested in much besides eating and sleeping...until he met a certain black haired fox demon. CidxVincent VincentxCid VinxCid CidxVin SMUT/YAOI/ONESHOT. (macstooge owns nothings but the plot)


**Hey guys! This here was originally intended to be a prequel but is now serving as a stand alone fic! I may not be working on the expected fics but I bet you're digging these frequent updates right? Huh? Huh? Love meeeee~ **

**Ciao darlings!**

* * *

><p>Cid Highwind prided himself on being a werewolf that valued and listened to his instincts. Why just at that moment he had successfully completed a hunt based on one of his more primal urges. The old blonde wolf licked his elongated fangs haphazardly as he carefully picked shredded pieces of meat out of his teeth with both his tongue and claws. He had engaged in a spur of the moment hunt, rapidly changing into his wolf form and chasing after the panicking and fleeing deer. He didn't even need to eat, he was just struck with the purely an animalistic urge of giving chase to his prey that ran. The mature man had rolled around on his back, scent marking both his quarry and himself, alerting the other wolves and werewolves that he would encounter later of his successful hunt. Licking his chops, the blonde decided he should probably change back into his more preferable form, remembering that young children often passed by this clearing.<p>

Cid quickly changed back into his human form and lounged against a tree, panting heavily. The change never went well, always shifting bones and popping joints the way they were never meant to go. The process usually left him so tired he could barely lift his arms to defend himself but over the years, he had managed to gain some sort of control, able to now walk his naked and sorry ass home, before he crashed onto his bed for the next twelve hours. Shaking his head, free of the blood and slime, he realised he was covered in sweat, blood and pieces of fur left over from his change. Snarling at his appearance, the older blonde male didn't notice he was being stared at, distracted by the gobs of slime and jellied blood that had managed to get on his otherwise clean clothes. He had thought to change in one of the secluded clearings in the wide nature preserved forest outside the skirts of town, so that he would have some peace and quiet from the other werewolves and other supernatural beings, but little did he know the thicket was already claimed by another, whose cautious red eyes watched the blonde haired man carefully.

As the older man lounged against the base of the wide oak tree, his tongue lolling out his mouth in an attempt to gain more oxygen, his sensitive ears picked up a soft keening kind of whimper from across the clearing. Curious, the werewolf flicked his gaze around the clearing, finding nobody but his sweet old self. Shrugging off the sound as a bird, the older man disregarded his higher senses, as his instincts were satisfied with the noise being filed under "native wildlife". Returning his attention his blood and gore spattered body, his thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice. "Cid?"A melodic but shaky voice called, breaking the content silence and obvious languid grooming. Cid looked around for the small voice but resigned with a frown when he couldn't find the owner. "Cid." The voice called again, a little firmer this time. The blonde frowned and looked around again and this time found the owner of the voice, sitting directly across from him, hidden in the underbrush, shivering and shaking from the slight nip in the air. The werewolf took in the sight of the naked pale teenager, who had managed to hide his pale complexion amongst the plants. "Vincent?" Cid questioned, curiously looking over the younger boy as he raised himself up from his comfortable position against the tree. The black haired boy nodded, retreating in the greenery a little when he noticed the older man advance slightly on him. "Why the fuck are ya hiding?" The older blonde asked, edging forward on his hands and knees. "I'm in Heat..." The small voice called, so softly that if Cid didn't have enhanced and sensitive ears, he wouldn't have heard it at all.

Cid stiffened noticeably as he took in the new information, ceasing his teasingly slow crawl towards the younger male and raked an almost predatory gaze over the smaller boy. Sniffing the air delicately, Cid delighted in the soft musky and woodsy smell of the trembling fox, half expecting the shy boy's ears and tail to pop out at any moment. The older man knew that fox demons were extremely rare, spending most of their near immortal lives hidden away in their hidden dens and at the moment, Vincent was the only one who lived in Hollow Bastion. The black haired teen had been exiled from his close knit family and told to go make his own den of cubs. Vincent had snubbed his nose at each and every one of the suitable Mates in his father's den, causing his eventual exile from his childhood home. Shaking his head, Vincent peered at the older male across the thicket, carefully analysing the werewolf. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here_, Vincent thought as he bit his lower lip, a worried expression crossing his face.

Cid watched as the younger male seemed to have an internal battle within himself, cocking an eyebrow at the conflicted teen. The older man couldn't tear his gaze away from the fox though, enraptured and enamoured by the teenager's beauty, only managing to focus on his thoughts as he remembered that fox demons were a reclusive species and only ventured forth from their dens when they were either exiled or tasked with bringing in fresh breeding blood. Furrowing his brow, Cid peered at the younger male as the cogs in his head turned with decisions and thoughts. The blonde werewolf knew that while fox demons were some of the most beautiful supernatural beings, they unfortunately could only mate with one partner for life, remaining a breeding pair for the rest of their years together. An expression of enlightenment appeared on the blonde's face as an idea dawned on him; if Vincent could only have one Mate then Cid would have a real chance right now to be the younger male's only Mate! With a predatory grin, the older man stalked towards the trembling fox, stopping a metre or two away from the thick underbrush where the black haired teen was hiding.

Sniffing the air, the blonde relished the sweet delicious scent that the fox demon emitted, his pheromones tantalisingly teasing the werewolf's keen nose. The softer musky scent coming from the fox was making Cid almost swoon. If he succeeded in wooing the younger man, he would wake up each and every morning to this scent. The mere thought of inhaling Vincent's sweet smell forever was enough to drive the poor werewolf crazy . He had been after the younger boy for a while now, playfully teasing him from time to time. "Cid?" Vincent called, coming a little out of the underbrush. The blonde glanced down to see the fox slowly come out of the greenery altogether, his creamy pale skin almost touching the older man's tanned and rough skin. "Why are you naked?" The werewolf asked, not bothering to look away from the younger man's pale body.

"I went for a run when my Heat kicked in, so I turned back into a human and I lost where I put my clothes." Vincent whimpered, letting his guard down around the older man. He didn't mind if the older man saw him, as the werewolf understood the need to be naked, how clothes sometimes just itched and a run was necessary to burn away the disturbing feel of cloth. Cid was surprised at how easily the fox had emerged from the bushes, not needing to coax the younger shifter at all. Vincent crawled over to the older man, careful not to touch the werewolf's skin, in case the fox's heat spread to him as well. "So you're hiding from everyone until your Heat goes down?" Cid asked, his rough voice breaking the silence.

Vincent nodded, blinking his deep crimson eyes up at the older man. "Yes, but it'll take three days to a week unless I mate." The younger man responded, crestfallen. Reaching out a hand to caress the younger boy's cheek, Cid thought deeply for a minute. The second the older man's rough hand touched his cheek, Vincent felt his arousal instantly rise up, almost cramping his stomach with the need for release. Noticing the younger fox's discomfort, Cid removed his hand. "I can make the pain go away you know." The older blonde said, slyly. Panting, Vincent looked at the man curiously. There had to be some truth to what the older werewolf was saying...right? "Yeah, if we just have sex, then it'll be all better." Cid said, in an attempt to both sway and soothe the younger man.

Vincent shivered under the older man's gaze and turned away, his cheeks reddening under the scrutiny of the werewolf. An evil glint in his eye, the blonde werewolf kept his lust fuelled stare focused on the trembling teenage fox, knowing he almost caught his prey. Purposely trying to stimulate the fox, Cid reached his hand out again, this time running his calloused hand through the younger boy's long black locks. Vincent moaned at the sensuality of the action and turned his big watering eyes on the older man. "Hmm." The teenager murmured, his breath hitching anxiously. Flicking his gaze downwards, the black haired teenager leaned his head into the older man's hand, rubbing his hair against the calloused skin.

Taking that as the fox demon's form of agreement, the werewolf advanced towards the trembling boy. It was a miracle in itself that the middle aged blonde could appear sexy but it was twice the miracle when he began to seductively crawl towards the fox. Vincent watched with wide, albeit glazed, eyes as the werewolf crawled forward on his hands and knees, scenting the air almost like a real wolf, the blonde swooning on his aromatic fox pheromones. Flinching under the intense gaze of the older man, Vincent turned away from the steely blue eyes and determined expression, his own pale cheeks flushed with arousal. Reaching his prize, Cid slowed his already teasingly languid pace to push the teen onto his back. Falling back with a thump, Vincent moaned as the older man aggressively continued to shove him until he lay flat on the ground underneath the wolf.

Whining underneath the older man, the black haired teen felt his snowy white ears and bushy tail pop out in surprise. Looking at the teenager's half human half fox form only encouraged Cid's predatory actions as he gave a soft chuckle in response, allowing his own dirty blonde ears and tail to pop out. Bringing his sensitive nose towards the teenager, the older blonde buried his face deep into the black haired boy's neck and breathed in the musky scent, filled with resolve breaking pheromones.** (A/N - and this is where I got turned off by my boyfriend trying to participate in my writing...and farted on me)** Vincent moaned as the blonde's stubbled cheeks scraped against his unmarred pale skin. Relishing in the younger male's arousing sounds, the older man brushed his cheeks against the creamy skin again. Succeeding in causing even more delicious gasps and moans to slip from the fox demon's lips, the werewolf leant down and licked the pale pink lower lip, begging the younger male, in wolf tradition, to let him in.

Vincent knew exactly what the subtle body language meant and he reluctantly opened his mouth, allowing the older man's dominating tongue inside, silently pleading for his painful arousal to cease. The blonde smirked into the pale pink lips and thrust his tongue in forcefully. Vincent couldn't help the small moans that erupted from his lips, ashamed that he was enjoying the werewolf's touch so much. Cid pulled back and ground his hips against the smaller boy's, growling as his lips twisted into an animalistic snarl. Backing away from the black haired teen's mouth, the older blonde trailed his way down the pale body until he reached the weeping erection. Cid's already sharp canines grew and his cock hardened at the sight of the whimpering fox's reddened erection. "I'll help you." The older blonde murmured before bringing his lips to the straining cock.

"Mummy, what's going on in the forest today? All I hear are whimpers and growls." A young boy asked his mother, clenching her hand tightly as he peered with wide green eyes into the darkened forest. The seemingly human mother looked into the underbrush and smiled, her slender dark eyebrows raising at the sight of the two shifters copulating amongst the dead leaves and branches. "Shifters, baby. It's the full moon tonight remember? The moon calls to their blood and they change shape because they answer the call." The older woman explained, nodding her head towards the forest. "I'm glad I'm not a shifter!" The little boy exclaimed as he ran ahead of his mother, eager to get home, disappearing into a blackened portal. "So cute." The woman murmured as she chased after her son into the portal, all trace of the pair disappearing from sight of the town.


End file.
